Adventure to Yelram
by snowwyawakening
Summary: Rick and Morty go on an adventure to Yelram in the Bobmental system, but once they arrive they find themselves lost in paradise (or atleast in Rick-rise) HA, get it? Wubba Lubba Dub Dub! Morty befriends some drug addicts and Ricks drunk all the time. Rated T for language, drinking, and drugs, all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days, you know, the one where you've been stuck inside the house all day. There was not much to do other than work on homework which is what this teenage boy was doing. Morty was in his room, working on his Algebra ll homework that he's been struggling with for a while. He pulls out this small blue box from his desk that Rick had "invented" a while ago. He presses on the button on top and then a strange blue person pops out of nowhere next to him.

"Hey, look at me! I'm Mister Meeseeks! "

"Mister Meeseeks, I need you to help me solve this problem. See there's this math problem here a-and over there says I have to multiply the two expressions. But I keep getting confused by the exponents! How am I supposed to solve this dumb crap!"

"I'm Mister Meeseeks! See the thing is with this equation, you have to multiply these numbers with the numbers and the letters with other similar letters!" Said the blue-colored individual as he leaned in behind Morty to get a better view of the paper. "Look at me! For example, these x's right here should-.."

"Ugh! Forget it," Morty exclaimed and pushed the annoying person out of his way, "just solve it for me will you! I-in fact, just do the whole thing." Morty picked up the strange blue box again and pressed on it. Another Mister Meeseeks appeared out of no where, this time with a small tug of orange hair on it's head.

"I'm Mister Meeseeks! Look at me! What can I do for you?"

"You, I need you to check my homework after this guy is done with it. There's a calculator on the top left drawer.. I'll be downstairs." And with that, Morty spun around and headed towards the stairs, leaving the two Mister Meeseeks alone in his room.

As Morty walked down the stairs, he heard someone fumbling about below. Beth was sitting on a chair, casually flipping through a magazine. She noticed Morty coming down the stairs and so she gave him one of her gentle smiles.

"Hey Morty, you finished your homework sweety?"

"Uhm, yeah kinda. You know I'm pretty hungry, can we go get something to eat or whatever?" As if on cue, Morty's stomach made a small rumbling noise, which he patted down. He looked down to his belly and then back to his mom with a small grimace.

"Of course, in fact your father and I are gonna head out right now to run some errands. We could stop by a Burger King and get you one of those new Big Kings if you want." As she said that, she stood up and walked over to the small coat closet in the room to grab her purse. "I've actually been waiting for your father to come down the past ten minutes. God, I don't know what's taking him so long to get ready."

"Uhh no it's ok, I think I'll just make my self a sandwich instead," Morty said, slowly backing into the kitchen. A trip with mom would've been ok, but with both parents? Morty would rather be bored in the house rather than spending a _fun _day running errands.

"I'm ready!" Jerry exclaimed cheerfully as he came down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, the man extended his arms, showing off his new dark blue cardigan. He was even flexing a bit in order to show off in front of Beth, who in return was not having it and looked pretty vexed. "What do you guys think of the new cardigan? Sorry I took a while honey, I found some lint on this thing and I just had to use the lint roller on it. But, it's all good now." Jerry leaned in to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Ugh, okay let's just go get the stuff Jerry. We'll be right back Morty, I'll text Summer to see if she can bring back a few burgers for you and Grandpa Rick." With that, she walked towards the front door into the chilly October air outside. Jerry looked at his son and teased Morty's hair.

"Well Morty, man to man conversation right now. Do you think this cardigan, looks great with my skin tone? " Morty rolled his eyes at this ridiculous question. He also heard a small clanging sound coming from the kitchen, like plastic cups falling and an 'Oh geez' coming from his grandfather but Morty didn't pay attention to it.

"It looks great dad, really. When did you get into fashion, it's just clothes..."

"I know and I'm not. It's just lately, I've been trying to find ways to... To recapture your mother's attention, you know. Like I want to impress her, in fact I'm gonna start working out now. A little muscle mass wouldn't hurt anybody right? Feel free to join me if you want, I could always use a spotter." Jerry winked at Morty and went towards the door and to the car where an impatient Beth was waiting at. With a deep sigh Morty went towards the living room and sat himself on the couch. He reached towards the remote and turned on the television.

_'Man, there is absolutely nothing to do in this house'_ Morty thought as he was flipping through the channels. Finally settling on the Animal Planet, some random show was playing called Fatal Attractions. Honestly this was better than watching the re-runs of his favorite shows that he's seen about 20,000 times.

"Ha, I've seen this episode," Rick mentioned as he walked into the room somewhat dazed with a beer in his hand. He stumbled through the living room and plopped himself next to Morty facing the tv, "Yeah, this is that one where this g-BLERGH-enious get's dumped by his Filipino lover and so he buys a fucking hyena to cope with his break up. He later realized that you can't keep a wild animal inside a two bedroom apartment. I-I mean seriously, not even Jerry would pull a bonehead move like that."

"You'd be surprised.." Morty replied nonchalantly, he flipped the channels a couple more times now that Grandpa Rick pretty much summed up the whole episode. He decided to settle on a movie that's been playing on Fox.

"The Wolverine, Morty? Really? It's a dumb movie about a failed experiment who ends up fucking shit up for everybody." Rick exaggerated, throwing his arms in the air. He then just plopped himself back into the couch and took a long swig on his beer.

"Rick! If you don't like it, y-you don't have to watch it! I mean, I was here first, enjoying some TV until you came along and started being a hater, you know. I-it's not even that bad of a movie." Rick got up and walked towards the kitchen while Morty berated him, not really giving a damn what the boy was saying.

"Oh I'M being the hater?" He stopped himself before he said anything else, but he took on a thinking pose and an idea popped into his head. "No, no, no you're right Morty, you're absolutely right,"

"I'm.. What?" Morty turned around and gave his grandpa a confused look, "Okay Rick, where are you going with this..?"

"I'm go-BLERGH-going to the kitchen numbnuts," Rick had walked into the kitchen and came back holding yet another beer. With a smile on his face, he took another long swig at it and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Hahaha, I'm joking but what I meant to say was that the movie you picked truly is a piece of work Morty. I-I mean, any jackoff can inject metal into a passive aggressive, hairy man, film it and call it a major motion picture. It's not ro-BLURGH-cket science. In fact, I'll prove it to ya right now!" Slurring his words, the scientist walked away and disappeared into his lab.

"What...?" Morty got up from the comfy couch and reluctantly went towards Rick's lab, not really knowing what to expect at this point. As he entered the room, he saw his grandpa packing tools and items into an orange travel backpack. "Uhm, Rick what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Morty. I'm packing equipment to take with us on this little trip we're going to take. Here, think fast." The scientist threw a small grey item to Morty, which the boy barely caught with fumbling hands.

"W-what's this thing?" Morty asked, examining the strange little item. "Another one of your dangerous, crazy inventions that I should be careful with?"

"It's a videocamera Morty, and yes you should be careful with it, in fact," The man walked up to Morty and pressed the on- button on the device, "you should hold it up like this, press this other button to record and keep steady. BLERGH this camera, is a high tech level machine Morty, it even has infrared vision incase we ever needed it. My point is, you're the camera man in this expedition. So what you're gonna do is just record everything. Pass me that brown bottle over there will you."

"Ooooh," Morty actually didn't mind being a cameraman, being behind the lens is always fun. "But, why are we doing this, where are we going?" He reached over the shelves on the wall for the bottle and when he grabbed it he saw the words Jack Daniels sprawled on the side of it... Figures. He placed the bottle over by Rick which the man grabbed and opened it.

"That's a lot of questions Morty," Rick placed the bottle up to his lips and took a few gulps, "Oh, that's good. Uh, as for where we're going," Rick walked over to his laptop on the far end of the table and quickly typed in some nonsensical phrases and a hologram appeared behind the computer, demonstrating a few planets floating around a much larger planet. "We're traveling to this intergalactical space planet called BLERGHH-uhh Yelram, in the Bobmental system.."

"Bob..mental system?" The boy asked, confused by the weirdly generic name.

"Yes BOBmental, I-I didn't name it. Anyways Morty, we're going to this planet to extract this rare special metal called Kewnadde, exclusively found on that Yel-BLERGH-ram planet." Feeling a bit dizzy, Rick rubbed his temples which made him look tired and weary but really it was just an alcohol infused headache. "Ohh, I'm gonna get it it in the morning. Alright so Morty once I get this portal opened, we're gonna go through it and once we're on the other side. Morty pay attention this is extremely important. I need you start recording ok, no matter what, focus on the video at hand." The old man stated as he pressed a few buttons into his portal gun.

"Oh, uhm, ok Rick." At this point Morty was just going along with whatever Rick wanted to do. This adventure hasn't sound too bad yet and it was a heck of a lot better than lounging around the house all day, this could be fun. Rick grabbed his bag and opened the portal, he took one last glance at Morty and with a nod he went right trough the green circular mass. As the boy saw the older man go he felt the familiar rush of excitement he gets before any adventure and so with a deep breathe, Morty followed.

.

.

.

This took so long to write because when i started writting.. i had absolutely no idea what i was writting about. hahaha i mean i had no story, no plot in mind and i was like wtf am i even gonna write about, i just want a story worth reading. So as i was writting... this just happened so, that's where you come in. Tell me how it is so far. At this moment i have an idea what chapter 2 would be about and maybe even chapter 3, who knows but i do have atleast a genre in mind. BY THE WAY my jokes are lame and it shows in this story. Extra extra cred to who ever gets my little hidden references in this story lol if you somehow find them they actually foreshadow what'll happen in the next chapter (which sounds pretty neat, i think ima with those hidden foreshadowy references) I'm open to advice and ideas, what direction would you like this story to go in? hmu


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing over to the other side, Morty found himself inside a field of large green bushes. These bushes grew a little bit too tall for Morty's comfort, they towered over the boy so all he could see was nothing but green and a dark green sky. He looked over to his grandfather to his right, who was cutting down a few of the bushes with a small laser. Rick was waving around his small laser pen, cutting down the stems and kicking away the fallen bushes to the side to create a small clearing.

"Wow, It's like a jungle in here Rick," Morty held up the camera and started recording. As he recorded, Rick walked towards his grandson and pulled out a small map from his backpack.

"Alright Morty, welcome to Yelram!" He motioned to their surroundings, "Ok let's see, apparently we're currently in the field of Knad. It's more like a goldmine if you ask me, take a big whiff of the air Morty. Smell that? That, is the smell of a hundred percent pure cannabis."

"Cannabis?" With a closer inspection of the green leaves, he noticed the iconic green pot leaf he sees pretty much everywhere, including Summer's Huff socks. "Oh my god Rick! Are we in the middle of a weed farm?! Ohhh, this is so illegal Rick." Morty said, completely upset. He put the camera down, because surely recording all this weed would get them in some serious trouble.

"Hmm that's weird, according to this map we're about 20 miles south of BLURGH-where we're supposed to be," The older man said ignoring Morty, he looked at his watch and then at the horizon, "and I didn't bring us a ride. I guess this expedition's a failure." Rick took out a small metal flask from his labcoat, and took a few gulps from it.

"Twenty miles? That would take all day to walk. Let's just go home and-"

"I ain't walking no twenty-BLERGH fucking miles Morty!" Rick exclaimed, interrupting Morty mid-speech. The sudden outburst took Rick by surprise that he fell forwards, landing on his knees. Morty just now noticed how drunk Rick really was. With a sigh, the boy went up to his grandpa and helped him up. He swung one of his arms over his neck and used his full body strength to help the older man up.

"Geez Rick, don't you think you went a little over board with the booze? I know you're an alcoholic and everything but really, is now the appropriate time to get wasted? Y-you should be ashamed, making me carry your ass and stuff. Just open a portal and take us home, please." Morty placed his grandfather in a sitting position and began to frisk him for the portal gun. Rick grabbed his arms and pushed the boy away.

"Uh, whoa Morty! Boundaries man, gotta respect my bubble. Here get my bag," Rick tried to take off his bag but Morty ended up helping him take it off. "Thanks, that thing was heavy as balls. Wait, where's the videocamera Morty? I thought I BLURGH-told you to record everything!"

"I'm not gonna record anything Rick! This whole place, I-if anyone were to see this w-we could get into huge trouble! It's just as illegal as child pornography or something, I don't want any part of this anymore."

"Relax Morty, it's not illegal because there aren't any laws on this planet! Seriously, if you think this world prohibits the growth of marijuana, would all this pot just be here _growing_? This is nature Morty, a weed that's been growing and growing for who knows how long." As to prove a point, Rick picked out a few buds from the bush behind him and held them in his hand. "Ha, this is grade-A marijuana right here, grown to perfection. You've been brainwashed Morty, they've made you weak-willed and shit."

"What the hell are you talking about Rick! You're not making any sense!"

From the bottom of the bush, a small thick vine has been crawling near Morty's feet. With that final exclamation from the teen, the vine quickly wrapped itself around the boy's leg up to his knee. It slammed him hard on the ground and started dragging him through the field at a fast pace, all while Morty screamed from the shock of it all.

"Morty!" Rick Sanchez tried to reach out to his grandson but fell flat on his face from his loss of balance. He quickly pulled out his ray gun and shot blindly at the shrubbery in front of him, making random holes in the plants. "Ahh.. fuck me, they took him." A sense of loss washed over Rick, but he shook it off and started chasing after the trail of bent bushes Morty's body left behind. He be dammed if anything happened to his grandson, drunk or not he had to go save him.

.

"Whoa, whooa! Ahhh, oh!" Morty exclaimed as he kept being dragged, the branches and pointy parts of the plants flicked and scraped poor Morty along the way. After a couple of minutes, he finally reached a stopping point, he sat up and got a good view of what dragged him so far. It was small little shrub, probably a foot tall with two stretchable tentacle-vines on its side. When it saw Morty it jumped up in amusement and ran around in a small circle with it's two little stubs for feet. Morty didn't know if it was the cutest little thing ever or if he should be terrified of it, if only Rick was here.

"Hey! What have we got here, some type of newbie," A dark skinned boy exclaimed as he walked up to Morty. He looked to be around 17, and looked pretty tall. The teen towered over Morty and offered his hand to help Morty up. "What's your name newbster?"

"Uh-hm, Morty..?" Morty meant it as a statement but it came out sounding more like a question. He reached for his hand and pulled himself up, wiping the dirt from his clothes. He didn't know who this person was! Sure he looked human enough, but he could turn out to be some kind of cannibal or a rapist alien or something.

"Haha, Morty? Well hey, I'm Stephen, I was just chilling collecting some bud for my friends. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before dude, where.. Where did you even come from?" Stephen looked at Morty and then out into the field expecting to see some type of car, or plane, or horse whatever.

Morty just stared back at the guy, he seemed normal enough. His clothes seemed a little worse for wear but it wasn't anything tribal, just casual. Morty didn't realize he was just staring at him like a weirdo, but the other teen didn't mind.

"HAHA oh my god, are you tripping man? Oh, I have to introduce you to my friend Thomas." He motioned over so that Morty could follow him, "C'mon Mort, my camp is that way!"

"Uhm, actually I can't," Morty had begun to fidget in place, he just wanted to find Rick and go home more than ever right now. "Y-you see, I got separated from my grandpa by this thing, a-and I just, I-I really have to go find him, but thanks anyway."

"Wait, Morty! You can't go in there alone, are you crazy! If you go in that maze, you'll just end up getting lost yourself. Listen, it'll be a lot more faster if we sent out a search party for him, my friends and I live for this maze." Stephen said in a serious tone.

Morty saw the sincerity in Stephens eyes, and then back at the field. All he could see was nothing but a sea of green dope. Rick could be anywhere, or he could've gone back home, anything was possible. Also, being alone in a strange planet sounded like a bad time. It seemed as though he didn't have any choice but to take Stephen for his word and follow him.

"Well, it is a big ass field. I guess, I could go with you," Morty sheepishly responded.

"Alright, awesome so we should hurry. Once it gets dark, you and you're grandpa are fucked because we don't exactly have any flashlights right now, just glow sticks." And with that, Stephen sprinted away towards the pine tree forest a few yards ahead. Morty sprinted behind, hoping he didn't just make the worst mistake in his life.

.

Following a couple of bent shrubs isn't hard, unless you're so drunk you can't even walk straight. Rick had been following the trail for what seemed to be about an hour and still no signs of Morty anywhere. He even lost the trail somehow, so any hope in finding his grandson was now gone.

"Great, what started out to be a simple adventure to extract a rare metal ended up with a lost Morty, and me stuck in Pothead Heaven." Rick sat down before he fell over again. He rested his head on his hands, feeling defeated he just sat there in a state of misery. With a deep sigh, he took out a cylinder shaped device from his lab coat. The cylinder had an L-shaped glass tube on top which he removed.

"Well, since Morty's not here, might as well," Rick leaned over to the nearest bush and picked out a few small buds from the plant. He observed them, it was all green with a bit of purple and orange in it. What made it look extremely special was that it was covered in what seemed like small white crystals. The older man broke up the bud and stuffed it into the top of the cylinder, covering it with the glass top. He then pressed a couple of buttons on the side of it, and tiny lights started to flash red.

After about a minute, the lights flashed green and Rick put his lips on the end of the glass tube and took a huge puff. Holding in his breathe for a few seconds, he then let it all out. Nothing, no smoke, no smell, no burn. That was the beauty of a vaporizer, and Rick was glad he brought it. After a couple of more puffs, the bud had been used up leaving the man completely baked. It's nearly impossible to explain how one feels when you have smoked the dankest weed of all time, especially if you haven't done so your self, but the feeling is out of this world.

Relaxation, Rick wouldn't have been able to get up, even if he wanted to. All the worry and frustration and painful headaches melted away only to be replaced by sweet euphoria and a level of calmness that monks only dream they could experience. The brain ceased it's fast paced level of thinking and slowed to a turtle like speed. Rick laid down on his back and stared up at the sky, getting lost in the story the clouds seemed to be telling. Taking in deep breathes of fresh air, the man closed his eyes and went to a deep state of sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not what I expected to write but.. ok hahaha chapt 3 will be up in like a day or two


	3. Chapter 3

Following Stephen, Morty ran straight into the forest. The trees seem to grow into giants, it was amazing looking up and seeing nothing but giant trees towering the sky like buildings. After a few minutes of running, the boys smelled a nice warm aroma just up ahead, they slowed their pace to a walk.

"THOMAS!" Stephen suddenly yelled, startling Morty. A small young boy around Morty's age appeared and started walking towards them. His shaggy golden hair was covered by a beanie and he was also dressed casually, a skater look almost.

"Ayeeee, what's good! Whoa, stranger danger haha," Stephen and Thomas started slapping their hands around in a weird handshake. Then Thomas took a good look at Morty, and offered his hand with a smile, "Hey man, I'm Thomas. Are you here for the party?"

"Morty, and uh no." As Morty shook the blonde's hand, he couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. In Earth or in Yelram, he was never good at meeting new people.

"Morty here, lost his grandfather over at the fields of Knad and he has to go find him," Thomas gave Stephen a weird look, a mental 'What are you talking about'. In which Stephen just shrugged back. "Look, I don't know . All I know is that I promised Morty here that we would help him find him so.. We should call a meeting, like right now."

"But we haven't even smoked yet man," Thomas whined, "We were waiting on you dude."

"Yeah? Well, shit happens. What if your grandpa was stuck in that field all alone? We'd just chill and smoke a doobie while he gets mauled to death by wolves."

"Ugh, great story bro. I guess I'ma go get everyone rounded up." Thomas replied not so enthusiastic as before. The older teen handed thomas a small bag of bud before, Thomas jogged away. Stephen patted Morty's back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You know, I-I don't really wanna force anyone into helping me.." Morty started saying.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be alright. He's just being a huge wuss," Stephen stated as he begun walking ahead, ""Let's go meet everyone else."

Morty found himself walking into what seemed to be a huge camp. He expected to see maybe two or three tents, a small fire and whatever. But there were actually around twenty huge tents set up. All sprawled around the campsite, some farther than others. In the middle of it all, where Stephen and he were standing at, there was this huge campfire. Slowly people started coming, surrounding them with their presence. Some of them were eating a sandwich, apples or pretzels. Other's were smoking weed, some had joints while others had pipes. Most of these individuals didn't seem older than 21, it was some kind of camp for teens.

"Hey, yo what's going on?" An older looking teen, about Stephens height walked up towards them. Glancing at Morty and then back at Stephen, he stood in front of them waiting for an answer.

"Seth, this is Morty," Stephen said motioning to Morty, then he looked up to the group. "Actually... Hey everybody! This is Morty, I found him over by the outskirts of Knad!" Stephen spoke up so that everyone could hear him.

"Morty here says he lost his grandfather in those fields and it only seemed right that we should help him out. So, let's have a search party you guys! Anyone who's down, meet me up over by Knad in 10 minutes! Let's make this quick you guys. I don't want to be out there in the dark, especially with y'all crazy mother fuckers hahaha!"

With that last statement the group began to disperse, most of the them going into their tents. Morty counted them, there were around 26 people in the whole meeting, including himself and Stephen. Seth was still standing there with Stephen and him, talking to the dark teen.

"Seth, do you have any of that White Girl on you?" Stephen asked him.

"Uhm, no. You know I don't fuck with that shit, I have some Molly if you want." Seth replied.

"Eh not right now, I don't want to end up making out with Morty's grandpa hahaha. Hey, Morty.. I'm gonna run to my tent real quick. Stick with Seth, I'll meet you guys up over at Knad." With that, Stephen made a bee line sprint to his tent.

"What's a 'White Girl'?" Morty asked, pretty confused by that question Stephen was asking.

"It's cocaine dude, it makes you all hyper and shit. It's not really my kind of drug." Seth began walking towards Knad, he replied to Morty as if the boy had asked him what Family Guy was.

"What? Isn't coke like super bad for you? Aren't you at all worried about him?" Morty looked back towards the tents, imagining Stephen overdosing, and just literally acting like a crackhead.

"Nah, he can be pretty dumb, but he's not stupid." He then leaned in towards Morty as if to whisper something to him. "Not like some of these idiots around this camp." When Seth and Morty arrived at the tree line, over by the fields they saw a couple other people waiting for them already.

"Seth!" A girl called out cheerfully. She looked very pretty with long curly blonde locks that seemed to be dreading. She gave the the older teen a hug and then looked at Morty. "Hey, I'm Luckey."

"Hey, I'm Morty.. Cool hair." Morty smiled back, somewhat nervous to be talking to this pretty girl. After meeting all these people, he was already starting to feel socially exhausted.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I'm trying to get it dreaded but it's taking a while. So, you're grandpa is lost in there right? That sucks." Luckey glanced at the field, no signs of the old man appeared anywhere. This could take longer than she thought it would.

"We'll find him," Seth responded, he then pulled out a blunt and sparked it with a small orange lighter. He took a long puff and motioned to the others who were standing nearby, if they wanted to join in on the smoke sesh. He then passed the blunt to Morty, in which the smaller boy declined. Seth smiled and gave it to Luckey. She took it and looked at Morty.

"Are you sure you don't want to hit it?" She asked somewhat surprised.

"Nah, I-I don't really smoke much. Or at all really." In which Seth snickered at this response. Luckey took a puff and passed it to girl that appeared next to her. This other girl was also really cute looking, she had long neon blue hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail.

"I'm Kelly, what's up." She replied as she grabbed the blunt. She said so in a way that sounded like she didn't really wanna talk to anybody. Like Seth, she was wearing a tie dye T-shirt but hers was actually a long sleeve, with short blue shorts... women. As soon as she took her puff, she passed it on to the person next to her. A really tall dude (everybody is fucking tall in this camp) with tan skin. Luckey introduced Morty to this guy whose name was Jon. Jon mentioned he looked brown but his skin was actually red, if only Morty knew what that meant.

Morty didn't really want to be part of the circle anymore so he stepped away. As he looked up he saw Stephen walking from the tree line with another tall teen by his side. He looked like an older version of Thomas but with shorter blonde hair, he was also dressed in casual attire like Stephen.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Stephen yelled as he neared the circular group.

"Wait I wanna know who this Morty person is, where is he?!" The tall blonde teen also exclaimed, he finally saw Morty and pointed a finger at him walking towards him. "Ah! There he is! Mort-ay, what's up! I heard your grandpa was lost or something, we'll find him." The teen winked at Morty and headed over to Seth and Luckey to slap hands in that weird hand shake.

"Morty, that's Max. He's fucking awesome but don't get him confused by that other cool guy over there." He pointed over to another tall teen over by the smoking circle. The tallest one of the group, this guy had small brown hair and green eyes but he still held a goofy smile when Max came to greet him. "His name is also Max, but whatever. Right now we're just waiting for Thomas and Mia and we'll head off okay?"

"Ugh fine," Morty said, he was already impatient enough as it is but he still appreciated the help. He just hoped Rick was at least making an effort to reunite with Morty too.

.

.

Back on Earth, Summer was at the mall with her friend Leslie. They both were looking around the shops looking for new fall clothes now that it's October. They hit all the major stores, and so they decided to take a break at Cinnabon.

"Oh my gosh, Summer. Guess who just texted me." Leslie held her phone close to her heart and squealed. Summer looked up from her own phone and looked at her friend, her excitement also increasing as she saw her friend all giddy.

"Oh my god, who?" She asked but she thought she knew the answer to her own question already.

"Freaking Nicolas! Oh my god, he just told me how cute I look on my profile picture!" Another excited squeal escaped Leslie's lips as she showed Summer her text messages. At the sight of the messages she gasped and looked at her friend.

"Nico?! Alyssa's ex? Wow, that's scandalous, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean? I'm gonna respond, he's hot shit Summer!" Leslie quickly grabbed her phone back as she began typing back.

"Haha, oh-kay but I'm telling you right now, Alyssa won't be too happy once she hears about this. You're so bad Leslie, hahaha" At this Summer received a text. As she took out her phone and checked it, it was a text from her mom.

"Ha, I know right" Leslie didn't look back up from her phone but her friend's comment made her smile. There's nothing wrong with being bad.

Summer's text read: _' Your dad and I are out running errands, but we're gonna take a bit longer than we thought. Morty is at home with Grandpa Rick, can you please do me a favor and bring them something to eat. I'll pay you later, thanks sweety. 3 Mom'_

"Ugh great.." Summer, clearly annoyed put her phone away.

"What?"

"I need to go get food for my annoying little brother, so I have to go. I'll see you later Lez." Summer hugged her friend goodbye and grabbed her stuff.

As she headed towards her car, she put her shopping bags away and didn't know what to buy for food. Should she go get a pizza or burgers or something? She decided calling them would be the best thing to do, so she grabbed her phone and made a call to Morty.

.

.

.

.

.

seth, stephen, max, max, thomas, luky, mia, kelly, jon - people introduced

Smokin' on this potent, feelin' like I'm floatin'.

Lookin' like I'm Chinese cause my eyes are barely open

So, until I get reviews, I'm just gonna post pone this story for now. I honestly didn't expect the story to take this turn, I'm reading it while I'm writing it and I think that's the coolest thing ever. As for all the drugs, I won't write about any of which I haven't done. Yeah, except lean although that be cool to do kinda,


End file.
